Under the Floorboard
by Someone Say Titans
Summary: Armin accidentally stumbles into Jean's room, and finds something very interesting under the flooring that Jean would like to see. Oneshot.


AN: So I just watched the whole of Shingeki No Kyojin. This is indeed my first SnK fanfiction, so I hope it doesn't suck.

~•~

Jean rubbed his horse's velvety muzzle softly and closed his eyes. A small image flickered softly before his eyes.

"Why am I remembering this now, of all times?"

Marco's corpse flashed through his mind. Jean tried to push the thought to the back of his head, focus on something else like the weather, but he couldn't. Setting the feeding bucket down on the floor beside his feet, he sat down on the soft earth cross legged and ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't even know how he died..."

Tears swelled at the brim of his eyelids, but he didn't cry. He refused to stoop down to such a low emotional level out in the open.

Corporal Levi was standing in the distance, and of course he wasn't going to cry in front of him. He would probably call him a brat and tell him to get back to work.  
Blinking away his tears, Jean stared at the ground intently.

"Just feed the horses. I can do at least that."

~•~

Armin walked down the hallway and turned into a room, which he had thought was his own. The bed was moved over to a different corner. He suddenly realized he had walked into Jean's room.

"Oh-! I shouldn't be in here-"

Armin couldn't help but notice that there was a floorboard that looked different than the others. It had been pried up previously, and it looked like someone tried to put it back, but failed ultimately.

Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he knelt down to investigate it. Armin shoved his small hands under the slim crack under the wood, and he felt a piece of paper glide across his fingertips.

"I'm too nosy."

He pulled the paper from it's hiding place and examined it. It was an envelope, and it had never been opened.

Armin's eyes widened as he read what had been written on the front.

"I gotta get this to Jean!"

~•~

From behind him, Jean could hear his name being called repeatedly.

"Jean-! Jean! There you are!"

Jean dropped the feeding bucket next to his feet to turn and look to see who was calling his name.

"Armin? What do you want?"

Armin waved the envelope in front of his nose giddily.

"I was in your room and-"

Jean pressed his hand on Armin's face, stopping him from talking altogether.

"Why were you in my room?"

Armin reddened and rocked on his toes. "Eh, no reason. Just a mishap. But anyway-" His face resumed it's eager look. "-Look at what I found under the floorboards! It's a letter for you!"

Jean snagged the envelope with two fingers and glanced at the writing on the front.

"Why are you getting so excited? It's just a-"

He froze. The envelope's front read:

To Jean  
From Marco

Jean clenched his teeth and shakily opened the envelope, making sure he didn't rip what was on the inside. Sure enough, it was a letter from Marco.

Dear Jean,

Is there any point in writing a letter when I could just talk to you? Oh, well. I wanted to use something more private.  
Do you think you will be accepted into the Military Police? I hope you do. You really deserve it. I also hope that I get to go with you. We could work together. How cool does that sound?

I almost forgot the reason I wrote this letter. I was going to ask you if I could go with your team. I know I've already been assigned to another, but I made sure it was okay with everyone. I just have to ask you.  
I need you to read this letter as quick as possible. I don't know how long we both have to live, and the sooner you read this, the better.  
-Marco

By the time he had gotten to the last paragraph, tears were dripping down Jean's face steadily. He dropped the envelope that held the letter and closed the letter in his fist.

Armin looked up expectantly.

"There was something on the back."

Jean opened his eyes and un crumbled the letter, turning it to its back.

P.S., I know we'll be best friends forever.

He dropped to the floor and put his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Jean was silent until Armin left, and when he found himself to be alone, he smiled tearily up at the clouds.

"Marco... You were always my best friend. I hope you realized that. You'll always be my best friend."

Another sob racked his chest and he closed his eyes.

"Forever and ever."


End file.
